Don t speak
by Xilondreen
Summary: Uta esta enamorado en secreto de su mejor amigo, Renji Yomo. A pensado en declararse y cuando esta decidido, se entera que este a su vez, esta enamorado de un ghoul problematico, la cual esta entre ojos para un experimento. [Yomo x Uta] (Yomo x Rize) (Uta x Itori)
1. My best friend

_**Capítulo 1: My best friend.**_

**Disclaimer: **

**Tokyo Ghoul:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Sui Ishida.

**Advertencia:** Teorías locas que me han contado. Insinuación de parejas de tipo yaoi u homosexual, si no te gusta, no lo leas. Un poco de OOC.

La historia es mía para ustedes~.

* * *

_You and me_

_We used to be together_

_Everyday together always_

_I really feel_

_That I'm losing my best friend…_

* * *

El ruido sordo de cada paso que daba resonaba en sus oídos, el viento frío rozaba contra sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas; sus ojos, escondidos bajo sus lentes oscuros, buscaban el abrigo cálido del bar de la pelirroja. Era un mal día, realmente desagradable, su mente había sufrido un bloqueo, en medio de la creación de una máscara, maldecía el no poder concentrarse cuando tenía tanto trabajo.

Soltó un suspiro pesado, dando un par de zancadas para llegar a la puerta del Helter Skelter, rozó levemente la perilla empujándole con poca fuerza para poder entrar, dejando ver el bar con un par de personas; busco enseguida a la dueña, paseando sus ojos por la barra, encontrándola sirviendo el líquido rojizo en una copa. Itori poso sus ojos en él un momento sonriendo con simpatía, mientras terminaba de atender a los hombres presentes.

-¿Qué te sirvo guapo?

Uta y ella intercambiaron miradas, mientras que murmuraba un "lo de siempre" con sutileza, con la sonrisa que podía fingir hasta cuando tenía días malos. Itori se acercó a él, con otro tipo de copa, dejándola frente a él con delicadeza.

-¿Has venido a verme?

Uta le dedico una sonrisa amplia, antes de sorber un poco del líquido de la copa.

-Por supuesto, quería verte.

-Debería sentirme afortunada por eso.

La chica soltó una leve risa, mientras deba media vuelta y seguía atendiendo adecuadamente a sus demás clientes. Uta, perdió su mirada entre las botellas frente a él, soltando un par de suspiros, realmente solo quería relajarse un momento, olvidarse de sus pensamientos y perderse entre el brillo que el vidrio reflejaba.

-¿Has visto a Renji?

El hilo de voz de Uta apenas era audible, el chico jugaba con los vasos, poniéndolos en pirámide cuando la gente había salido del lugar. Itori negó levemente, mientras llenaba los huecos que las botellas vacías dejaban a su paso.

-No, en toda la semana no se ha aparecido por aquí.

-Oh.

Una combinación de decepción y preocupación se hacía notoria en el rostro inexpresivo del muchacho, mientras que la mujer tomaba asiento junto a él, ofreciéndole otra copa llena con sangre fermentada.

-Tranquilo Uta, él está bien, siempre está bien.

-Lo sé, lo sé, sé que está bien.

Uta sorbió una leve cantidad de sangre, mientras relamía sus labios, aun pensando en el cuervo solitario. Itori se recargo sobre la palma mano, sin despegar la vista del rostro pálido del contrario.

-Ah, esto me trae recuerdos, siempre te has preocupado por él, desdé que éramos jóvenes.

-Renji es uno de mis intereses más grandes, es obvio que me preocupara por él.

Uta sonrió levemente, mientras dejaba la copa sobre la barra. Itori analizaba detenidamente al contrario, sus expresiones y comentarios, siempre lo hacía y él sabía que era para usarlo naturalmente en su contra.

-Uta, ¿Aun sientes algo por Ren, verdad?

El muchacho enarco una ceja, sin cambiar aparentemente de expresión ante la interrogante. Nunca le había ocultado algo a su "confidente", incluso recordaba que había hablado sobre la peculiaridad de sus gustos con ella.

-Itori, él me gusta bastante.

La chica sonrió levemente, mientras bebía el líquido de la copa.

-Deberías decírselo, ha pasado un par de años y ya no estamos en el distrito cuatro ¿Lo sabes?

-Él va a rechazarme luego de decirle.

-No es verdad, Renji también parece interesado.

-"Parece" eso no es suficiente para mi ¿sabes?

-Uta, sabes que él va a corresponderte, ustedes dos eran muy unidos en esos tiempos, incluso se rumoraban un par de cosas cuando pasaban horas enteras en las azoteas de los edificios.

Uta soltó una risa leve ante el comentario.

-Oh, pequeña pervertida, ¿Qué pensabas? él y yo jamás hicimos nada parecido a eso.

Itori a pesar de estar preocupada sonrió un poco, la verdad siempre había pensado que sus dos mejores "amigos" eran pareja en esos tiempos.

-No pierdas más él tiempo y dile, te harás viejo y feo y así menos te va a querer.

Uta soltó una leve risa, dejando ver una hilera de dientes blancos.

-Vale, vale, le diré, antes de hacerme viejo y feo.

-Sí, si no, por guardarlo lucirás como la vieja hermana. Y nadie quiere lucir como él.

Uta negó un par de veces ya más relajado, mientras soltaba un par de risitas leves. Itori lo hacía sentir bien siempre.

El rechinido de la puerta al abrirse se hizo presente, sacando a los dos ghouls de sus bromas raras y dirigir sus miradas penetrantes hacía esta. Una cabellera albina se hizo presente; Renji, se paró en la puerta sin abrirla en su totalidad.

-¡Ren! Justo estábamos hablando de ti, ven pasa, Uta quiere decirte algo.

El tatuado la miro de reojo, mientras negaba un par de veces, desaprobando el comentario, tal vez iba a decirle, pero no en ese momento. Renji, dio un vistazo fugaz al rostro de su mejor amigo y luego hacia tras suyo.

-Chicos, hay alguien que los quiere conocer.

La voz ronca de Renji parecía como si estuviese nervioso, lo que hizo que Uta fijara más su vista en él, curioso, Renji nunca se mostraba nervioso por algo. El albino giro levemente su cuerpo, dejando ver uno más pequeño y delgado, cabellos violáceos se movían por la leve corriente que se daba paso adentro del bar.

-Ella es Rize, es nueva en el distrito 20 y la he conocido hace un tiempo.

-Oh, ¿Es amiga tuya, Ren? Pasen, pueden sentarse junto a nosotros.

Itori se levantó de su asiento, mientras sonreía con naturalidad poniéndose entre los dos invitados, dejando que se sentasen lejos de Uta.

-Dime Rize ¿Quieres beber algo?

La mujer de cabellos violetas asintió levemente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa amplia a la pelirroja, tocando con las yemas de sus dedos sus delicados labios. Itori, por su parte servía en otras copas el líquido fermentado, dejándolo frente a los respectivos chicos.

-Renji me ha hablado mucho de ustedes y quería conocerlos.

Rize poso delicadamente su mano sobre la Renji, cruzando miradas de complicidad, dedicándole una sonrisa. Uta dio un fugaz vistazo a la chica, era hermosa, cabellera larga y sedosa, el olor que emanaba era peculiar, frunció levemente el entrecejo, por alguna razón le molestaba. Sorbió el residuo de su copa y dirigió su rostro hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

-Bueno, yo soy Itori y este es mi bar, eres bienvenida cuando quieras Rize.

-Muchas gracias, Itori, tomare eso en cuenta.

Las dos mujeres cruzaron miradas con medias sonrisas en sus bocas, de alguna forma, el ambiente era tenso, no lo hacían notar, pero las dos se analizaban mutuamente, como un predador miraba a su presa. Uta suspiro un poco, jugando con el vaso, no quería tener ese tipo de conversación, le molestaba el hecho de que Renji trajera ese tipo de compañía.

-¿Y tú? Si no me equivoco debes ser Uta, ¿No es cierto?

El chico tardo unos segundo responder, mientras le dedicaba la misma sonrisa que Itori le dedicaba.

-Sí, yo soy Uta, un viejo amigo de Renji.

La chica asintió un par de veces, mientras ponía más interés en la conversación.

-¿Eres el creador de máscaras, cierto? Renji dijo que sueles convertir las cosas en algo bellísimo.

Uta asintió levemente, mientras miraba a su viejo amigo, no sabía que solía hablar de él con otras personas.

-Sí, mi pasatiempo favorito es crear mascaras.

-Él es muy hábil con las manos, incluso hizo nuestras máscaras, ¿Verdad, Ren?

-Sí, cuando éramos más jóvenes, Uta me dio mi mascara como un regalo.

Renji se cruzó de brazos mientras suspiraba un poco, sin tocar la sangre de su copa. Rize, por lo contrario, bebió de su copa, sin despegar su vista del tatuado.

-Uta y él no solían llevarse bien, pero luego arreglaron las cosas y se hicieron amigos.

-Oh, Renji me conto algo sobre eso, realmente su relación es incomparable, realmente los envidio.

-Ahora somos inseparables, ¿verdad chicos?

Uta, murmuro un "Por supuesto" mientras que Renji simplemente soltó algo parecido a un gruñido. Rize simplemente soltó algo parecido a una risita.

-Bueno, basta de hablar de nosotros, dinos Rize, ¿De dónde se conocen tú y Ren?

-Oh, bueno, nos conocimos por casualidad ¿Verdad, Renji?

-Sí.

-Cuando llegue aquí hable con Yoshimura y de paso me encontré con Renji, él me agrado bastante.

La mujer jugaba con sus dedos sobre la barra, abriéndose camino por esta. Uta frunció un poco más el ceño, pero no podía decir nada, ella y él no eran nada, podía notarse, pero el simple hecho del gesto que tenía hacía Renji le fastidiaba.

-Oh, Ren es un buen chico, aunque siempre se descuida, deberías intentar verte un poco mejor.

-Déjame en paz, Itori.

-Para nada, él se ve perfecto así.

Itori sonrió un poco, volviendo a levantarse de su asiento, tomando la botella que descansaba frente de ella.

-¿Quieres un poco más? La casa invita.

-Oh, muchas gracias por la oferta, pero no.

Rize hizo un ademan con una de sus manos, mientras seguía las acciones de la pelirroja, levantándose de su silla.

-De hecho, es hora de que me marche, tengo unas cosas que hacer.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

Renji se levantó de golpe, dispuesto a seguirla, pero la chica negó un par de veces, dando un leve beso sobre su mejilla, para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

-Eres tan lindo Renji, pero es hora de comer.

El aludido asintió un par de veces, mientras volvía a sentarse, sin despegar su vista de la chica.

-Nos venenos luego chicos, fue un gusto conocerlos.

Itori y Uta se despidieron de ella con sonrisas fingidas, mientras que se volvían a Renji, se veía un poco preocupado, pero más relajado.

-Tranquilo Renji, sabes que a las mujeres no nos gusta que nos vean comer.

Itori se acercó a su amigo y dio un par de palmaditas sobre su espalda.

-Como sea.

-Ella te habla con mucha familiaridad ¿No crees?

Uta fijo su penetrante vista hacia Renji, mientras este solo soltaba un suspiro pesado.

-No le veo importancia.

Los dos chicos se lanzaron miradas discretas, Itori volvió a llenar las copas de sus amigos y se sentó en silencio. Uta llevo el vaso a sus labios pensativo y Renji simplemente no hizo caso al suyo.

-Bueno, ella es bastante linda, tráela otro día, seguro nos llevaremos bien con ella con el tiempo ¿No Uta?

-Supongo.

Renji medito unos segundos antes de tomar la copa entre sus dedos.

-Creo… Que ella me gusta.

Uta dirigió su vista horrorizado hacia el albino, de repente su estómago se sentía enfermo, y pensó que iba a devolver el líquido espeso, ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? ¡No! Eso no era posible, ella no podía gustarle a Renji; los pensamientos enfermizos y posesivos llenaron su cabeza, el miedo se hacía presente, Renji estaba enamorado de alguien más, alguien que no era él. Renji, por su parte, miraba perdido hacia las botellas, como si no estuviese seguro de lo que había dicho. Itori trago en seco llevando su vista superficialmente hacia Uta, el chico se veía enfermo por las cuatro simples palabras que Renji había soltado entre suspiros.

-Oh… bueno, creo que eso es común.

Itori no supo cómo arreglar las cosas y solo quedo en silencio. Uta soltó una risa, no sabía si era por el nerviosismo o el simple hecho de que eso evitaría que se soltase en llanto. Renji miro al chico que soltabas leves carcajadas. El timbre de una llamada sonó, sacando a Itori de sus pensamientos.

-Perdonen, han traído mis botellas especiales*, tengo que ir por ellas.

Itori salió apresurada, dejando en silencio a los dos chicos. Los dos chocaron miradas, los hermosos ojos de Uta se veían cristalinos, pero mostrar debilidad ante alguien puede costarte muchas cosas.

-Vaya, no me esperaba eso ¿Sabes?

El chico trato de sonar relajado aunque el nudo en su garganta luchaba por hacerlo quedar mal frente al cuervo.

-Lo sé.

Uta se abrió paso entre las sillas, sentándose a un lado de su mejor amigo, Renji lo miro de reojo, tomando de la copa.

-Ella es muy linda y tiene mucha suerte.

-Sí, supongo.

-El cuervo ermitaño se ha enamorado de una bella mujer, esto parece como un cuento de niños.

Sabía que las palabras salían de su boca, pero eso no evitaba que dolieran como si las estuviese escuchando del mismo Renji. El albino solo asintió un poco, sin dejar de ver al tatuado.

-Ah, me siento tan feliz por ti, Renji.

Uta asintió entrecerrando sus ojos, su pecho se estrujaba, era como si solo quisiera irse a casa a dormir y olvidarlo todo.

-Gracias, Uta.

Los dos chicos volvieron a quedar en silencio, mientras se lanzaban miradas cautivas.

-No es nada, para eso soy tu mejor amigo…

Uta sonrió lo más forzado que pudo, realmente no había sentido nada que le doliese más que él mismo título que el solo se daba, Renji lo miro de igual manera, como si a los dos se les fuera el alma cada vez que se decían eso, sus miradas reflejaban tristeza e impotencia, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevería a decir lo que pensaban, Uta sabía que ya no era posible decirle que desde el distrito cuatro estaba enamorado de él.

* * *

*Itori se refiere a las botellas de sangre.

* * *

Gracias a Xilondruum por revisar mis dedazos ;; te hamo linda ;)

¡Hola! Bueno, esta es una pequeña historia que pensé después de ver Tokyo Ghoul, esta historia es Renji x Uta a pesar de las demás insinuaciones; realmente me enamore de Uta y de Renji y no pude evitar hacer un Fic de eso, los shippeo hardmente.

Solamente son tres capítulos.

Bueno, una de las teorías (si las quieres leer) es la siguiente:

-Renji salvo a Rize por algo; muchos dicen que fue porque Yoshimura se lo ordeno, pero realmente Renji no dijo que esa fue su razón, Kaneki fue el que lo tomo así después de verlo. Yo pienso que la salvo porque tenía un tipo de relación con ella. O porque quería hacerse el bueno(?)

Esta teoría también la vi en Tumblr una vez, lo que lo reafirmo.(?)

¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¡Lo que quieran! Me harían muy feliz dejándome un review. :3

Sin más por el momento, me despido, esperen el próximo capitulo. ;3


	2. Your reasons

_**Capítulo 2:**__**Your reasons.**_

**Disclaimer: **

**Tokyo Ghoul:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Sui Ishida.

**Advertencia:** Teorías locas que me han contado. Insinuación de parejas de tipo yaoi u homosexual si no te gusta, no lo leas. Un poco de OOC. Spoiler.

La historia es mía para ustedes~.

* * *

…_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts…_

* * *

La tenue luz que entraba por la habitación le molestaba aún más que sus propios pensamientos; ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Ah, ya lo recordaba, el hecho de que la persona de la cual estaba enamorado le había confesado que tenía sentimientos por otra persona.

Uta trato de apoyarse en el suave colchón en el que su cuerpo se acurrucaba perfectamente, su cabeza dolía y el cansancio se reflejaba en sus cristalinos ojos, aun húmedos por la última semana que por las noches habían llorado sin poder contenerse; dolía, dolía como si una daga atravesase su pecho. No podía creer que él, un ghoul de su nivel, podría estar tan indefenso por unas cuantas palabras. Había luchado toda su vida para sobrevivir y su mejor amigo se había robado sus mejores defensas, sus sentimientos que creía haber perdido.

Llevo sus delgados dedos a masajear su entrecejo tratando de levantarse, como pudo cambio sus ropas por unas limpias y bajo hacia el estudio HySy; incluso las escaleras le molestaban, tropezó un par de veces, pero lograba recargarse de su pared. Examino el lugar, el relativo silencio que se encontraba no era normal, sabía que había alguien en la planta baja que no representaba un peligro aparente.

-Señor Uta.

Sus ojos se posaron fríamente en las tres personas que se encontraban ahí, su mente aún estaba muy difusa para percatarse bien de quien estaba presente. Roma fue la primera en dedicarle una leve sonrisa.

-Hey.

La voz ronca del chico solio sin querer de su garganta, sus ojos irritados solo lo guiaron hasta una de las sillas del lugar; los demás, se lanzaron miradas discretas, mientras esperaban pacientes que Uta se acomodara a su antojo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Itori siguió sus movimientos con cuidado, estando al tanto por si el chico se desplomaba. Uta hizo algo parecido a un quejido, lo que se tomó más como una advertencia para dejar de preguntar.

-Señor Uta, le trajimos un bocadillo.

Souta busco en uno de sus bolsillos una bolsa negra que fue lanzada hacia el tatuado, creando un poco de confusión en este, no sabía si era la depresión, el hambre, la resaca, o el hecho de que acababa de levantarse.

-No ha comido bien en un par de días, así que le vendrían bien uno de estos.

Uta sabía perfectamente lo que había en la bolsa eran sus bocadillos preferidos, pero no tenía las ganas suficientes para devorarlos.

-Gracias.

Giro levemente su cuerpo, mientras dejaba la bolsa en su mesa de trabajo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Solo han venido a esto?

No era por nada, le daba gusto que sus payasos se preocuparan por su persona, pero realmente era un momento en que quería estar solo, sabía que ellos estaban al tanto de sus sentimientos por Renji, lo que lo dejaba en "desventaja" ante ellos.

-Señor, no nos gusta verle así, por eso, hemos encontrado algo que puede interesarle.

Souta junto sus dedos, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el contrario, Roma parecía saltar de felicidad, aunque la contenía, mientras que Itori conservaba su neutralidad.

-Bien, dime que puede ser de mi interés.

-Oh, ya lo verá señor.

Uta tomo un vaso que estaba en su mesilla, lleno del mismo liquido rojo que había tomado días antes, sabía que Souta sonreía incluso bajo su máscara.

-Vale.

~ . . . ~

El cálido bar de Itori le recibía como si le diera un abrazo, incluso el día más frío podía ser contrarrestado por ello; bostezo, mientras entraba sin ganas al lugar. Itori lo detecto al segundo, mientras iba a darle la bienvenida.

-Sin ofender, pero te ves del asco.

La mujer acomodo el cabello que le cubría la cara, mientras que le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa, definitivamente, si fuera heterosexual le gustaría salir con su amiga. Uta sonrió sin ganas mientras se adentraba al lugar, sus colegas estaban alrededor, tapizando todo el lugar. Busco con la mirada a su "Invitado especial" encontrándose con la inconfundible mascara de Souta sentado en uno de los rincones del bar junto al hombre que quería ofrecerle un trabajo especial, frunció levemente el entrecejo, pero siguió hasta dar con él muchacho.

-Dr. Kanou, que agradable sorpresa.

Uta sonrió aunque su cara daba a entender que estaba más que enfermo, el hombre le dedico la misma sonrisa, mientras el tatuado tomaba asiento frente a él.

-Me han dicho que quería hablar conmigo.

-He escuchado que ustedes están envueltos en la venta de humanos y de algunos ghouls ¿No es cierto?

Uta asintió levemente mientras llevaba un bocadillo a su boca.

-Bien, estoy interesado en comprar un ghoul.

-Bueno, claramente podría ir a una de nuestras subastas y ordenar ahí.

-Oh, eso lo sé, pero no estoy interesado en cualquier ghoul.

Uta enarco una ceja, mientras se recargaba de su asiento. El tono con el que hablaban parecía ser que era un tema de lo más común, en ninguna de las dos partes se apreciaba la "moralidad" de la sociedad.

-¿Entonces?

-Señor Uta, él quiere un ghoul muy fuerte.

Uta dirigió su mirada al pelinegro, mientras que este parecía emocionarse cada vez más con la idea.

-¿Para qué quiere ese ghoul?

El doctor forzó levemente una sonrisa, mientras dirigía su mirada hasta los ojos negros de Uta.

-Estoy experimentando con unas cosas, y necesito alguien que valga la pena ¿Entiende?

Uta normalmente no era de las personas que preguntara para que serían utilizadas sus ventas, de hecho no era como si le importara que pasara con ellos, pero era anormal ver tan excitado a Souta.

-¿Por qué no lo caza usted mismo?

-Bueno, en realidad, no tengo los medios ni el tiempo para hacerlo, por eso he recurrido a ustedes… Le aseguro que se divertirá mucho con los resultados.

El muchacho arrugo levemente el entrecejo, bueno, ¿Por qué no? Iba a ganar mucho dinero y podría divertirse con la desgracia ajena. Si, definitivamente seria agradable pasar algo así en momentos como ese.

-Está bien, supongo que tiene a alguien en mente.

El doctor asintió un par de veces, mientras sacaba de un maletín un par de hojas algo maltratadas.

-Bueno, en realidad tengo tres opciones, escoja la que le convenza más.

Utas simplemente asintió.

-Bueno, tengo algunos contactos en la CCG y me han dicho cuáles son los ghoul "problema" del distrito 20. He investigado y es obvio que son ghouls muy fuertes.

Uta asintió por segunda vez.

-Mi primera opción en el ghoul conocido como Jason.

Uta soltó un par de risas al escuchar aquello, mientras enarcaba una ceja, realmente nadie se quería meter con ese tipo y sabía que era algo grande si quería un pez tan gordo como para eso. Souta permaneció en silencio, los dos sabían que no podrían con ellos por una "Vieja" cuestión.

-No se ofenda, pero él esta fuera de nuestro alcance.

El doctor asintió simplemente, mientras cambiaba una de las hojas entre sus manos.

-Bien, también he escuchado sobre el "Gourmet".

Uta asintió un par de veces, bueno, realmente no tenía mucho problema con eso, conocía a Tsukiyama, pero no era realmente cercano a él.

-¿Y el ultimo?

Souta soltó unas leves risitas, mientras dirigía su rostro al doctor Kanou.

-Bueno, el último es el ghoul glotón, es el que da más problemas al distrito y ha llamado la atención de la CCG.

Uta cambio levemente de expresión, los palabras salidas de los labios del doctor era difusas, ¿Rize? Rize estaba entre los ojos de un experimento, era algo poco usual… Algo oportuno.

-¿El glotón? Vaya, se va a lo grande.

Trato de mantenerse calmado, mientras sonreía de forma usual.

-Ellos son los ghouls que me interesan.

-Mh, veamos ¿Qué dices Souta?

-Jason no está en nuestras manos, los dos lo sabemos.

Uta asintió, mientras recordaba la cara de la hermana mayor y un leve escalofrió recorría su espalda.

-El gourmet no me parece mala idea, pero él no está en estos momentos, ha salido de viaje, según mis fuentes.

Uta asintió un poco, realmente Tsukiyama no era su objetivo, y sabía bien a donde quería llegar el pelinegro.

-El glotón, ella me parece una buena idea ¿No cree, señor?

-Mh, bueno, ella es independiente de cualquier organización al parecer, es bastante fuerte y es un problema para su distrito. Me parece bien.

-Ella no representaría ningún problema ya que caza sola, podríamos encontrarla ahí.

El doctor asintió lentamente, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-Bueno, Dr. Kanou, por una relación personal con el glotón su precio se elevara ¿Sabe?

-Estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que quiera por ella.

-Bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de ella de una u otra forma, mandaré a Itori para que sepa el precio del trabajo.

El hombre asintió un par de veces, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, tomando los papeles que reposaban en la mesa.

-Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo un par de cosas que hacer.

Uta hizo una especie de reverencia, un gesto que se tomó como una despedida. Soltó un leve suspiro, luego de que el hombre se marchara, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rostro cubierto de Souta.

-¿Sabías sobre esto?

-Algo así, señor Uta.

Uta asintió levemente, mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose a donde estaban Itori y Roma.

-Señor Uta ¿Cómo se siente?

Uta acaricio la cabecilla de Roma, mientras tomaba uno de los vasos con sangre.

-Señor, ¿no le da miedo? Rize es un ghoul peligroso.

-Roma, hay ghouls más peligrosos, entre ellos estoy yo, no le tengo miedo.

-Si ella le causa tantos problemas al distrito 20 ¿Por qué Yoshimura no hace nada?

Itori, se sentó frente a los tres chicos, recargando sus brazos sobre la barra.

-Quien sabe, tal vez ellos no tienen la determinación para acabar con ella ¿No cree, señor Uta?

-Souta, todos sabemos que ellos son pacifistas, no tienen el valor para hacer algo como eso.

-Bueno, vamos a hacerle un favor a nuestros amigos de Anteiku y nos haremos cargo de ella.

-Me parece perfecto.

Uta sonrió forzado, mientras trataba de mantener la cabeza fría ante la situación.

Souta y Roma, se despidieron superficialmente, ya que los dos tenían cosas que hacer en el campo de "las subastas" que tenían pendientes.

Uta recargo su cabeza sobre la madera de la barra; su mente aún estaba difusa y su estómago aun dolía, talló sus ojos con delicadeza, mientras soltaba otro bostezo. Itori acaricio su cabeza, revolviendo la cabellera suelta del chico.

-¿Se lo dirás a Ren?

-No quiero ni pensarlo.

Uta frunció levemente su entrecejo, recordándole el dolor que se había ido por unos momentos, sentía como si el efecto de una droga su esfumara por sus venas, el recordar el rostro de Renji cuando la mujer rozaba su piel era doloroso y molesto, se sentía como si hubiera tragado comida humana.

-Ella no es buena para Renji, él se merece algo mejor.

Uta comenzó a hacer un leve sollozo, pero se contuvo, el no lloraba, nunca lo hacía. Itori quedo en silencio, mientras envolvía en brazos por la espalda del peligro, en un intento desesperado porque Uta le mirara, que se diera cuenta que ella también estaba ahí para él, pero ambos sabían que eso no iba a pasar.

-Descansa Uta, no te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de esto.

El mayor asintió un poco, mientras cerraba los ojos, aun acurrucado en la barra. Itori salió con impotencia de bar, mientras perdía la mirada por las escaleras.

-¿Señorita Itori?

La pelirroja miro superficialmente a los dos muchachos, recargados de una de las paredes de la calle. Roma miro a la chica unos cuantos segundos, para luego dar una especie de palmaditas en su brazo, no sabía que clase en expresión tenía en ese momento.

-¿Aun están aquí?

-Teníamos curiosidad por el señor Uta.

Souta se cruzó de brazos, sin despegarse de la pared del lugar.

-¿Él está bien?

-Lo estará Roma, para eso nos tiene a nosotros. Haré lo que sea porque Uta vuelva a sentirse bien.

Roma asintió, ella estaba de acuerdo con el comentario de la pelirroja.

-Souta ¿Me harías un favor?

El aludido asintió un par de veces.

-¿Podrías hacerte cargo de Rize?

-Por supuesto, por el señor Uta haría lo que sea.

Itori asintió, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Roma, la más pequeña de ahí.

-Pero ¿Qué dirá el señor Renji?

Itori frunció levemente el entrecejo, Renji también era su amigo, pero ella sabía que Uta era su prioridad.

-Él entenderá, tenemos nuestras razones después de todo.

La mujer soltó un suspiro, no era como si atacarían directamente a Renji, pero aun así le daba vueltas a la cabeza; sabía que Uta también lo pensaba así, no quería lastimarlo, pero era bastante egoísta como para dejarlo ser "feliz" con otra persona. Además, las cosas ya estaban decididas, no había vuelta atrás.

Souta y Roma asintieron un par de veces.

-No se preocupe señorita Itori, recuerde que los que reíamos al último somos nosotros.

La mujer asintió, mientras se daba paso a la calle.

-Bien, cada uno tiene trabajo que hacer, dejemos a Uta descansar.

Los tres asintieron, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras que en el Helter Skelter Uta meditaba sobre la decisión que había tomado, no quería pensar en la expresión del rostro de Renji al enterarse.

* * *

Bueno, ya estamos a la mitad, ¡Yay!

Y bueno, esta es mi razón por la que los payasos tienen una "relación" con la muerte de Rize y por qué termino con Kanou, bueno, eso es todo por ahora.

Bueno, les voy a avisar de una buena vez, esta historia tiene R-18, así que esperen con ansias, yo sé que quieren (?)

¡Nos leemos pronto, mis pequeños!

¿Les gusta cómo va? ¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Comentarios? ¡Lo que quieran! Me harían muy feliz dejándome un review.


	3. Artificial love

_**Capítulo 3: Artificial love.**_

**Disclaimer: **

**Tokyo Ghoul:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Sui Ishida.

**Advertencia:** Teorías locas que me han contado. Insinuación de parejas de tipo yaoi u homosexual si no te gusta, no lo leas. Un poco de OOC. Spoiler.

La historia es mía para ustedes~.

_**N.A.:**_ Bueno, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y a todos ellos que le dieron Follow/Fav o me dejaron un Review ¡Estoy muy agradecida! Muchas gracias~.

_**Kimi, Koi y Xilondruum: **_Muchas gracias por sus palabras, de verdad son inspiradoras, no saben lo bien que me hacen sentir~. –Inserte corazones gay's en todas partes.-(?) ¡Los amo!

* * *

…Don't tell me cause it hurts

I know what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't speak…

* * *

Souta vigilaba cuidadosamente a la joven mujer de cabellera morada, había estado detrás de ella unas semanas antes, buscando el punto en donde pudiera tener un encuentro limpio, sin tener algún tipo de molestia. Chasqueo la lengua, había pensado en mil maneras de capturarle, pero muchas de estas implicaban un riesgo. Bufo mientras acomodaba el mechón rizado que cubría una parte de su rostro, era obvio que no quería tener tanto daño; la opción qué más le convencía, era el hecho de que había escuchado que un investigador preparaba una trampa para la señora Fueguchi, era una buena opción sin tantos riesgos, incluso la atención se desviaría a las palomas y nadie pensaría en ellos, el único problema era convencerle para que pasara por ahí.

Miro a la joven salir de una librería y dirigirse a Anteiku, desde hace varias semanas se había dado cuenta de que solía pasar mucho tiempo ahí.

-Señorita Rize ¿Qué es lo que le ve de interesante a ese lugar?

Lanzo la pregunta al aire, realmente pensaba que era porque el señor Yomo estaba ahí, pero sabía perfectamente que él no solía trabajar en la dichosa cafetería, lo que creo un poco de curiosidad en él. Paseo sus ojos por enésima vez, mirado el lugar donde había perdido contacto visual con la chica. Sabía que aún estaba ahí, no había otro tipo de salida, así que no podría irse sin que lo supiera.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más, sus ojos se encontraron con la reluciente cabellera de la chica, que salía del lugar, sabía que no era el momento adecuado, pero podría intentar convencerla.

-¿Rize, cierto?

La muchacha giro levemente su cabeza, con la máscara de inocencia que siempre traía sobre su perfecto rostro. Sonrió un poco, cerrando sus ojos para saludarle.

-¿Mh? Si no mal recuerdo, eres Souta.

-Oh, aun me recuerda señorita.

La mujer lo inspecciono un poco, sin decir una sola palabra, lo que orillo al otro a seguir con la "conversación".

-He escuchado que Tsukiyama quiere que usted entre al restaurante ghoul.

-Oh, sí, pero no estoy interesada.

La mujer le dedico una leve sonrisa, mientras llevaba sus dedos a rozar levemente sus labios; Souta sabía perfectamente que era su tipo de "encanto" por lo que solo sonrió en respuesta, él no caería tan fácil.

-Oh, ya veo, es una lástima saberlo, hubiera sido magnifico tenerla cerca.

La chica asintió.

-Dígame, ¿Esta muy ocupada? Me gustaría hablar un poco más con usted.

La mujer suspiro un poco arqueando una ceja, pero finalmente asintió a la propuesta. Souta camino junto a ella, manteniendo cierta distancia entre ellos.

-¿Cómo le va con los territorios de caza?

-Pff, el viejo me ha dicho que no puedo ir por ahí causando problemas, así que tome el territorio de alguien más.

-Seguir las reglas es aburrido.

Rize asintió con simpleza, sin cesar el paso.

-Hablando del viejo, la he visto mucho en Anteiku ¿Le gusta el café de ese lugar?

La mujer soltó leves risas al escucharlo, mientras le veía por encima de los lentes.

-Me gusta un humano de ahí.

-¿Un cliente?

-Algo así~ Es bastante ingenuo.

-Oh, ya veo, es un nuevo objeto de diversión.

Rize hablaba con tal naturalidad, que incluso era extraño, pero los dos eran ghouls y ella pensaba que él solía alimentarse de la misma forma que Tsukiyama. Souta se detuvo de repente, bueno, ese "nuevo objeto" podría serle útil de alguna forma, además del territorio, sería una oportunidad que podría no costarle uno o dos brazos.

-Mh, señorita, conozco un lugar donde podría casarle sin problemas ¿Sabe?

Rize le miro enarcando una ceja, mientras se detenía unos pasos enfrente de él.

-Bueno, está cerca de una construcción, si tiene suerte, por las noches está completamente solo, no habría ninguna clase de riesgos.

La chica lo miro seriamente, sin creer aun lo que estaba diciendo. Souta lo sabía, no era como si fuese a confiar plenamente en él, ese no era el instinto de un ghoul.

-Bueno, solo decía, puede ir si quiere.

Souta se encogió de hombros, tratando de restar importancia a su comentario, pero era una manera de convencer indirectamente a la chica.

-Sí, supongo que está bien.

Souta sonrió complacido, mientras sacaba un papelito dándole la dirección del lugar solitario.

-Si se anima, esta es la dirección.

La chica tomo el papel con cierto desdén y lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos. El pelinegro simplemente hizo un gesto con la mano y se dio media vuelta.

-Bueno, es algo tarde y tengo cosas que hacer, así que nos veremos después, señorita Rize.

La mujer asintió sin hacer algún tipo de gesto, simplemente siguió su camino en silencio. Bueno, tal vez la había convencido.

~ . . . ~

El pelinegro vagaba por los techos de los edificios más altos; inspeccionaba cada rincón en busca de la chica con cabellera violeta, hace horas que la joven había entrado a un lugar en compañía de un chico.

-Conque era él, señorita Rize, realmente su cuerpo es perfecto, podría devorarlo enseguida.

Souta jugó levemente en la orilla de techo, su cuerpo amenazaba con caer al suelo si perdía el equilibrio, pero no lo haría. Pasaban los minutos sin que se viera ni un rastro de los dos jóvenes, hasta que un leve movimiento se hacía presente, eran ellos, caminando hacia la calle.

-Señorita Rize ¿Ahora dónde va?

Les siguió por lo alto, sin hacer un tipo de ruido alguno, tenía que ser cauteloso, no podría darse el lujo de desperdiciar tan buena oportunidad; Los tramos pasaban y los dos chicos aun hablaban de las cosas que tenían en común.

-Esto es aburrido, apresúrense, no he venido a ser chaperón de nadie.

Miro al cielo, la oscuridad se iba haciendo presente, era perfecto, el abrigo de la noche era su mejor compañía. Sus ojos se desviaron nuevamente a los dos "tortolos" que se habían detenido, al parecer, el joven iba a tomar otro camino.

-Mala suerte, señorita.

Souta inspecciono los movimientos de los dos chicos, lo mujer parecía ser tan delicada, amenazaba con romperse si la veías de esa forma.

-Uh, señorita Rize, no me diga que lo dejara ir siendo una oportunidad perfecta.

No podía escuchar mucho, pero los movimientos corporales, le daban a entender que el chico había caído directo en su trampa. Sabía que los encantos de esa mujer eran grandes y no le sorprendía que el chico hubiese creído todo lo que le dijo.

-Niño ingenuo.

Souta negó un par de veces, sin dejar de lado el ritmo con el que daba cada paso. Si los veías así, los dos realmente parecían una pareja de enamorados comunes y corrientes.

Después de un rato, miro como la chica se detenía, realmente había tomado su consejo y lo había llevado hasta la dirección donde estaba la construcción. Era obvio que estaba a punto de atacar, solo buscaba la mejor manera de hacerlo.

-Mh, señorita Rize, realmente no pensé que fueras a creerme.

Podía observar cada cosa, los pasos que la joven daba, el nulo espacio que había entre los cuerpos de los dos adolescentes y por sobre todo la enorme boca hundiendo sus dientes sobre el hombro del chico. La Rize encantadora había pasado a un voraz monstruo come humanos.

-Uy, la elegancia de esa bella flor ha desaparecido.

El rostro horrorizado del chico era incomparable, realmente con eso estaba de acuerdo con la chica, su expresión era exquisita.

-Oh, vamos niño, corre, no se lo hagas tan fácil.

Los siguió con la misma rapidez con la que el chico corría por su vida, bueno, no creía que fuese tan divertido ver cazar a alguien. Se posó sobre la construcción junto a un par de vigas de acero, mientras el débil cuerpo del muchacho era atravesado por una de las garras del Kagune de Rize.

La oportunidad era perfecta, estaba justo debajo de él, si no hubiera sido por ese niño, tendría más trabajo que hacer.

-Gracias niño, la has traído hasta aquí, no te preocupes, es hora de que yo me encargue de esto.

Con la fuerza de una de sus piernas, empujo con todo las vigas, haciendo que cayeran al vacío, justo donde Rize iba pasando. Asomo su cabeza, mientras el estruendoso sonido de las vigas cayendo sobre el delgado cuerpo de la chica, se formaba con furor.

"_¿Por qué… tú?" _

No, definitivamente, la expresión de Rize era más exquisita que la del joven.

-Lo siento señorita Rize, realmente me agradaba…

Hizo un signo de paz con sus dedos, mientras soltaba un par de risitas al aire.

-Pero su presencia molestaba a el señor Uta, lo que se convertido en algo personal. Espero que no haya resentimientos~.

El chico soltó un leve suspiro, mientras observaba a la gente hacer escándalo y llamar a las ambulancias. Bueno, también le habían ahorrado el trabajo de llevarla con el Dr. Kanou, dio media vuelta escondiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, solo tenía que avisarle al viejo que el trabajo estaba hecho.

~ . . . ~

Souta había informado a Itori que el trabajo estaba hecho, y los pocos contratiempos que había tenido; Kanou, estaba molesto del hecho de que aplastaran a su "compra" pero eso no había impedido que llevara a cabo su dichoso proyecto, incluso había escuchado sobre un trasplante.

Itori, había calmado las ansias del joven Uta, quien parecía ya más relajado con la noticia, pero aún se le veía preocupado; era el momento en que la culpa y el alivio se hacían uno, se sentía mal por haberle hecho algo tan desastroso a la persona que amaba, ¿Qué pasaría cuando Renji se enterase?

-¿Uta? ¿Te preocupa lo que le pase a Rize?

Itori dejo de lado el cepillo con el que peinaba la hermosa cabellera negra del tatuado, interrogando con la mirada.

-Esa perra no me importa.

Los dedos de la pelirroja se enredaban entre la cabellera negra, tratando de peinar su cabello necio.

-¿Te preocupa Renji?

Itori se detuvo justo después de hacer la característica coleta del chico, sus ojos se posaron en la expresión melancólica de su mejor amigo.

-Uta, olvida todo esto y ayuda a Renji a olvidarla, las cosas ya están hechas.

La mujer le giño el ojo, haciendo referencia a que se dieran consuelo mutuo. Uta rio un poco, sin despegar la vista del suelo, era verdad, tenía que olvidarse de eso y ayudar a Renji a olvidarlo.

-Sí.

~ . . . ~

Yoshimura acomodaba las tazas limpias en el estante, mientras soltaba un leve suspiro, esperando que su mano derecha llegara en cualquier momento.

Yomo entró en silencio al café, dirigiendo automáticamente su mirada hacia el mayor.

-Señor ¿Me necesitaba?

El hombre asintió un par de veces, mientras dejaba una taza de café caliente en la barra.

-Sí, necesitamos hablar Renji.

El albino asintió levemente mientras tomaba asiento, Yoshimura le acerco la taza de café y espero hasta que diera el primer sorbo.

-Dígame que es lo que pasa, señor.

-Renji ¿Eras cercano a la señorita Rize, no es cierto?

-No exactamente, solo intercambiamos palabras de vez en cuando.

-Sé que piensas que es bonita.

Renji asintió un poco.

-¿Ha que me quiere llevar con esto, señor?

Yoshimura tomo asiento junto a él, mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

-¿Sabes sobre la noticia del incidente sobre el trasplante de órganos que se realizó recientemente?

El albino asintió un par de veces.

-Sobre los estudiantes que fueron aplastados con una viga de metal ¿Verdad?

-Exactamente. Te explicaré; El primero era una chica que murió al instante y el segundo necesitaba con urgencia un trasplante de órganos.- Yoshimura explico lo más rápido que pudo, no quería entrar en detalles. -El doctor, por cuenta propia, utilizo los órganos de la chica y los trasplanto al muchacho.

Renji arqueo levemente una ceja, sin saber por qué su jefe le contaba todo eso.

-A lo que quiero llegar es, que aquellos órganos parece que pertenecieron a la señorita Rize.

Renji se quedó helado, sintió como como la sangre se le iba de la cabeza y un leve escalofrío pasaba por su espalda. ¿Qué había dicho? Sacudió un poco su cabeza mientras trataba de asimilar las palabras dichas por el hombre, en su estómago se formaba un hueco y en su garganta un nudo, haciendo que las pocas palabras que solía decir muriesen dentro de él.

-Al parecer fue un accidente, era una trampa para la señorita Fueguchi, y ella estaba por ahí en esos momentos.

-¿Ella… murió?

La voz del albino sonaba leve, temblorosa y quebrada; sus cabellos cubrían la mayor parte de su rostro que simplemente no despegaba la vista del suelo, era como si alguien estrujara sus entrañas sin piedad alguna, su pecho dolía, lo que impedía una respiración adecuada, había olvidado ese sentimiento, ahora ya lo recordaba.

-Lo lamento tanto, Renji.

Yoshimura dio un par de palmaditas sobre su espalda, mientras trataba de decir unas palabras de consuelo hacia el albino; Sus ojos cristalinos se habían perdido entre el líquido café en la taza, como si su mente se estuviera cerrando ante la noticia.

~ . . . ~

La lluvia caiga por los mechones de su cabello, mientras se daba paso hacia el bar después del llamado de la pelirroja. La mujer, le había informado que Renji había llegado ya hace un par de horas y lo único que hacía era beber sin control, sin hablar con nadie y sin despegar la mirada del líquido rojo.

-Renji…

Murmuro mientras abría la puerta del Helter Skelter, llevando instantáneamente su mirada hacia la espalda del albino. Itori trataba de hablar con el cuervo, mientras llenaba su copa al no obtener respuesta alguna de este. La mujer, se dio paso hasta donde estaba el tatuado, para hablar sobre el estado emocional donde se encontraba el cuervo.

-Uta, necesita de su amigo en estos momentos.

El aludido asintió un par de veces, acercándose en silencio hasta donde estaba Renji sentado, jugando con el vaso con líquido rojo.

-Hola.

Los ojos verdes del chico, por primera vez se despegaron de la bebida y miraron de reojo a Uta. Podía verse la tristeza reflejada en su rostro, y los vasos que lo acompañaban en su melancolía.

-Me han dicho que has bebido de más.

Uta tomo asiento junto a él, mientras tomaba una de las copas que descansaban en la barra. Renji, había dejado de mirarlo, no hacia ni un sonido, ni un movimiento, parecía más bien como si lo estuviera ignorando.

-Creo que debes descansar, te ves muy mal.

Uta dio un par de palmaditas en su espalda, mientras que sus ojos le miraban de manera tierna y comprensiva, en ese momento, lo único que le importaba era que su amigo se olvidara de eso.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Dio un leve empujón hacia el cuerpo de Renji; este no puso objeción alguna, más bien, se dejaba llevar por las acciones del más bajo. Se puso de pie con dificultad y recargo su peso en el hombro del otro, que trataba de servir como un bastón.

-Uta.

La mujer, que los esperaba en la puerta lo miro desconcertada, no estaba segura de dejarlos ir en ese estado, mucho menos a Renji.

-No te preocupes, lo llevare a casa.

Uta se despidió con dificultad de la chica y los dos salieron del lugar, uno apoyado del otro.

-Uta…

La voz ronca del chico resonó en los oídos del tatuado, sus ojos se posaron en los mechones blancos del chico, era precioso verlo así, frágil, perdido como si el mundo se estuviera desmoronando.

-Vaya, hace tiempo que no escuchaba tu bella voz.

El albino hizo una leve pausa antes de soltar un suspiro pesado.

-La primera vez que la vi, realmente pensé que era bellísima, no había visto a alguien tan lindo como ella…

Uta frunció levemente el entrecejo, no podía escuchar eso, hace apenas unos días que había "superado" su depresión ante el amor no correspondido que tenía. Pero sabía que su amigo necesitaba desahogarse, era curioso, él unas semanas antes se sentía así, solo y vacío, tan roto como un cristal. Si no hubiera sido por los payasos, él seguiría sumergido en tristeza, ahora era su turno, tenía que apaciguar los sentimientos rotos de su mejor amigo.

-Cuando Yoshimura me mando por un cuerpo, me la tope de casualidad… Sabía que era peligrosa, pero hablar con ella me hizo pensar que era encantadora, de cierta manera, me había agradado.

El tatuado solo asintió sin dejar el paso hacia el "hogar" de Renji.

-Pero sé que abrirse a una persona de ese modo, puede ser contradictorio, no quería tener un tipo de debilidad así y mucho menos exponerla a ella, es mejor estar solo cuando eres un ghoul.

Uta se acercó al contenedor donde vivía el cuervo vagabundo, abriendo el lugar para poder dejarlo descansar.

-Vaya que te pones hablador cuando bebes.

El tatuado, dejo que Renji se sentara en una especie de sofá-cama y acaricio los mechones blancos que cubrían el rostro de su amigo.

-¿Sabes? He pensado que todo lo que llego a querer está condenado a la perdición.

Uta soltó una leve risita ante el comentario de su amigo dándole espacio.

-Auch, eso me hace pesar que no me quieres.

Se dio media vuelta y tomo una taza de café que Renji había dejado por ahí, tal vez eso lo calmaría un poco.

-Uta, si tú murieras… No podría soportarlo.

El aludido lo miro en silencio, Renji, por su parte parecía sonreír con melancolía, sin despegar la vista de sus pies. Se acercó un poco, hincándose justo frente a él, acariciando las mejillas del albino con sus dedos.

-Si yo muriera, tendrías que seguir con tú vida, tal vez conseguirte un mejor amigo.

Renji negó un poco, mientras Uta tomaba su rostro entre sus finas manos.

-No sabría cómo reaccionar si murieras… Me harías falta.

-No lo creo.

Renji dirigió su mirada cristalina hasta los negros ojos de Uta, sus ojos parecían cargar el peso de la impotencia, estaba a punto de llorar, incluso su labio inferior había comenzado a temblar un poco, la facha de hombre duro se desmoronaba ante sus ojos; Uta lo observo con cuidado, era precioso a su manera.

-Hey, no llores.

Uta en un movimiento torpe, unió sus labios levemente, inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo… Pero no podía más, incluso en ese momento, necesitaba sentir a su mejor amigo, una necesidad egoísta si se pensaba bien; Renji permaneció quieto, sin dejar de mirar las acciones del chico, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que corrían sobre la suave piel del albino.

-Renji.

El tatuado dio un par de besos más sobre sus mejillas húmedas, sus lágrimas cristalinas no cesaban, incluso su presencia parecía aumentar, era como si el llanto que había guardado se revelaba frente a él.

Dio otro beso en sus labios, pero de forma más lasciva, incluso Renji abrió la boca al sentir la lengua de Uta pedir a gritos que le dejase entrar. Los ojos del albino se cerraron sin que sus lágrimas dejaran de correr. Los besos que se habían dado habían aumentado en intensidad, ahora los dos pedían a gritos que continuaran; Uta se acomodó sobre el regazo del albino, sin querer separar sus labios, pero lo hacían por la falta de aire.

El pelinegro rozo levemente la entrepierna del contrario, haciendo que soltara un gruñido. La posición en la que estaban, las caricias, los jadeos y los besos se hacían desesperantes. Las manos de Renji comenzaron a tocar de forma torpe el cuerpo del contrario, haciendo que un leve escalofrió pasara por su espalda, para ese punto el cuarto se había llenado de leves jadeos, pero los dos querían llegar a otro nivel.

-Renji… Más.

El rostro del pelinegro se veía tan excitado, pero Renji aún se sentía mareado; el dolor y el alcohol lo habían aturdido, pero eso no impedía que se apartara de su mejor amigo, incluso lo hacía querer estar más cerca. Los brazos de Uta se cruzaron en su cuello, mientras los labios de Renji daban un par de besos sobre la piel blanca y delgada del cuello contrario, Uta comenzó a hacer lo mismo, pero encontrando la pequeña diferencia de la chamarra de Renji.

-Quítate esto, es molesto.

Uta desabrocho los botones del saco del contrario, haciendo que resbalara sobre sus hombros. Renji simplemente se dejó llevar por las acciones de su mejor amigo, los labios húmedos hacían que un leve temblor pasara por sus hombros, haciendo que una pequeña erección sobresaliera de sus pantalones. Uta rio con nerviosismo a darse cuenta de lo grande que se veía a pesar de apenas empezar a formarse.

Renji levanto la camisa del chico dejando ver el perfecto abdomen tatuado, Uta cerro un poco su ojo izquierdo al sentir las manos frías del mayor tocar con cuidado sus pezones; soltó un leve jadeo mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás formando una "O" con su boca cuando Renji se había dado paso hasta su trasero, dentro de sus ropas, rozado levemente su entrada. Miraba con atención las manos del albino, realmente no podía creerlo, quería llegar al final con él.

-Uta…

La voz del chico sonaba temblorosa e insegura de alguna manera, Uta miro de reojo el rostro rojizo del chico sin perder de vista sus manos, sabía que Renji no lo pediría con palabras, pero sus ojos mostraban que le pedía permiso para meter sus dedos para prepararle.

-Solo hazlo, maldición.

Renji asintió levemente y comenzó a meter con cuidado sus dedos, Uta se quejó un poco ya que no había lubricado estos y costaba trabajo su paso hacia su interior. Renji lo trato con cuidado mientras hacía que el segundo dedo entrara, y dilataba con cierta paciencia esto, Uta soltaba jadeos y gemidos más audibles, sintiendo el movimiento en circular de los dedos. Pero el movimiento lento se hacía desesperante.

-Renji, es suficiente, ya está bien.

Jadeo sobre el oído del contrario, con su cabeza recargada sobre sus hombros, su propia erección lo pedía a gritos, quería que Renji entrara, como había soñado en el distrito cuatro. El albino bajo completamente los pantalones del tatuado dejando ver lo duro que estaba con solo unos besos y roces de sus cuerpos. Este soltó una leve risa nerviosa al sentirse observado por el de ojos verdes.

-¿Es nuevo?

Renji toco con cuidado la punta del miembro del menor rozando el metal de la perforación del chico. Uta gimió de forma estruendosa haciendo que su cuerpo temblara.

-¡Renji, concéntrate! Ya no puedo soportarlo más.

El albino asintió, llevando sus propias manos hasta sus pantalones desabrochándoles, dejando ver la erección que crecía con cada acción, tomo los glúteos del chico y los abrió para facilitar la entrada. Tomo su miembro con torpeza, y lo encaminado hasta la entrada rosita del chico. Uta abrió completamente los ojos al sentir como el miembro de su amigo se abría camino hasta su interior.

-Ah~.

El placer y el dolor se combinaban, por sus ojos se asomaban leves lágrimas cristalinas, se sentía húmedo y viscoso, bastante caliente hasta para ellos. Renji soltó un leve jadeo al sentir como Uta apretaba su entrada, haciendo más difícil su entrada, pero igual de placentera.

-¡Agh! Esta caliente.

El albino se recargo sobre el respaldo del sillón, dando más lugar al tatuado para acomodarse sobre él. Comenzó a dar leves y torpes embestidas hacia él, algo desesperante, pero Renji lo hacía consiente de forma en que el otro lo pidiera a gritos.

A Uta le parecía desesperante la delicadeza con la que lo trataba, lo quería más fuerte, sin ninguna pizca de delicadeza ¡Quería que Renji lo rompiera!

-Renji ¡Más!

Jadeo, mientras besaba con desesperación al chico, sus lenguas rozaban sin que los gemidos y gruñidos desaparecieran. El albino obedeció ante la petición lasciva del chico y comenzó a dar embestidas con rapidez y fuerza descomunal, tal como una bestia, tal como el chico al que había conocido. –Ah, agh… - Uta simplemente gemía como gata en celo, echando su cabeza hacia tras, perdiendo su mirada en el techo del lugar. Se sentía bien, se sentía muy, muy bien.

Renji dio unas embestidas más, rozando con la pared de chico, en algún punto, Renji había encontrado el llamado "Punto dulce" del chico, haciendo que Uta llegara al punto en que su erección explotaba, llegando al orgasmo, dando un largo y ronco grito de placer; se sentía bien sentirse liberado, pero estaba exhausto, su cuerpo se destenso, pero sabia que no habia llegado a su final. Renji dio un par de embestidas más con la fuerza que le encantaba a Uta, corriéndose inevitablemente dentro de él.

Uta recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del contrario, mientras el miembro del otro salía de su entrada. Había tenido sexo con tantas personas que hasta había perdido la cuenta, pero Renji era diferente, era lo que su cuerpo necesitaba, lo que su corazón quería, pero de alguna forma se sentía vacío.

-¿Renji?

El albino había cubierto su rostro con su ante brazo, después de haberse corrido, Uta arqueo una ceja confundido, levantándose hasta poder observar bien el rostro de Renji; estaba rojo, pero no era el rojo de la excitación. Sus manos buscaron desesperadamente quitar los brazos del chico, para poder ver su rostro, pero Renji había puesto resistencia.

-Perdón… Rize…

Uta dejo de tratar de forcejear con el chico, ¿Qué era lo que había dicho? ¿Rize? ¿Estaba pensando en Rize todo ese tiempo? Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, mientras Renji dejaba sus brazos sobre el sillón, dejando ver sus ojos hinchados por el llanto. El hueco de su pecho había comenzado a formarse otra vez, de nuevo volvía a sentirse enfermo, pero ahora combinado con la sensación de sentirse sucio.

-Rize… Lamento no haberte salvado.

De repente su corazón dio un pequeño retorcijón, dolía, dolía tanto; De un momento a otro sus mejillas sintieron algo tibió recorrer sus rostro, corrieron lágrimas cristalinas, pero no eran de placer, eran de dolor. Incluso el mismo se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba llorando.

-Uta… Lamento haber hecho esto… Pero no puedo.

Renji se recostó alrededor del sillón, haciendo que por inercia Uta se recostara sobre a él.

-Renji… Que malo eres…

Uta dio un leve beso en sus labios, sin que en sus mejillas dejaran de correr las lágrimas, con una leve sonrisa fingida. Definitivamente, ese hombre lo hundía en amor, placer y dolor. Un amor inalcanzable, un placer desesperante y un dolor infinito.

-Pero… No te preocupes, puedo ser tu consuelo cuando quieras...

"_No te preocupes cariño, si para estar contigo debo ser el remplazo de Rize, entonces con eso soy feliz, aunque sea un amor artificial."_

* * *

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
